mientras duermes
by kuromokona
Summary: bien se supone que son medios hermanos con costumbres medio extrañas -los niños que no dejan dormir a sus hermanos deben ser severamente castigados-dijo hibari con cara de te voy a come mmmmm... yaoi con lemon  w


**bueno son ssolo medios hermanos de la misma madre y distintos padres por eso tiene apeidos distintos y no se parecen mucho**

**la madre es nana**

**porque?**

**simple porque la adoro jujujuju ^o^**

**bien los personajes no son mios bla, bla, bla son de akira amano**

**y todos la debemos adorar entendido...**

**mas les bale o les hecho a hibari jajaja XD**

Un pequeño de catorce años se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano mayor con pasos lentos y mano temblorosa abrió la puerta descubriendo a el causante de su sufrimiento un chico un poco más grande de diecisiete años con cabellera negra y mirada afilada tallando sus ojos suavemente tratando de enfocar a quien interrumpía sus sueños

"Mi hermano menor tsunayoshi es un gran miedoso"

-onichan…..onichan-susurro tímidamente

-que quieres tsunayoshi? No puedes dormir otra vez?-dijo monótonamente

-s..si….-tartamudeo un poco ya que le temía a su hermano mayor cuando acababa de despertar

-es por la película que me hiciste ver- se quejo con los ojos caramelo llorosos y suplicantes, los que siempre ponía cuando quería que el mayor accediera a algo

"el está muy asustado como para dormir solo esta noche" pensó tranquilamente

-si tú insistes, metete ya-dijo alzando un poco las cobijas y haciendo espacio detrás de el después de todo tsuna siempre dormía del lado de la pared

-está bien~~~-dijo victorioso sonriendo corrió a la cama se cubrió con las cobijas y pego su cuerpo a la espalda del mayor

-buenas noches onichan~~~~~-se acurruco un poco más al cuerpo del mayor buscando calor

"le dije que podía dormir aquí en qué demonios estaba pensando" se quejo ya que tsuna restregaba su cuerpo contra el suyo en busca de calor enredando sus piernas y apegándolo mas a su cuerpo no pudiendo resistir mas y después de una hora de no poder dormir se levanto

-duerme tan pacíficamente pobrecito- dijo sonriendo con ternura, era raro que sintiera compasión por otro ser humano que no fuera su hermano y su madre o más bien imposible

"el problema es, que estoy demasiado excitado para dormir" pensó viendo a su lindo hermano durmiendo con todo el piyama desordenado la parte superior ya estaba muy arriba y casi completamente desabotonada podía ver a la perfección su suave, delicada y pálida piel la parte de abajo consistía en un short que debido al movimiento ya solo cubría la parte mas esencial

"esto me calienta demasiado"

-una vez que está dormido él no se despierta hasta que amanece-dijo tirando de la mejilla del menor tratando de despertarlo

"el no notara nada si me divierto un poco" sonrió con suficiencia pensando en las posibilidades

-soy un hombre también, sabes tengo mis debilidades- dijo como para explicarle a su dormido hermano

"tan tentador" pensó acercando suavemente sus labios a los de su hermano "un poco más cerca"

-mnn…..-"sus labios son tan suaves"

-fhm…-tsuna hacia pequeños ruiditos aun dormido al sentir el frio contacto don los labios de su hermano, hibari retiro completamente la camisa de tsuna viendo fijamente su pecho

-woo tus pezones son tan pequeños…..pero muy bonitos-dijo lamiéndolos delicadamente causando un estremecimiento en el cuerpo del menor

-mn se están excitando- dijo viendo cómo iban poniéndose duros con cada pequeño roce

-ahh….ha…..mmmnn…ah…-sentía como acariciaban suavemente sus pezones sin embargo en sus adentros tenía una pesadilla donde se lo querían comer los zombis de la película que había visto los cuales lamian su pecho saboreandolo

"tan suave y tiene un aroma tan dulce" pensaba lamiendo y chupando mas sus pezones mientras que por los ojitos del menor se asomaban un par de lagrimas por el placer y el terror de sus pesadillas

"su cuerpo reacciona aun dormido"

-hhiii-se quejo un poco más alto ya que hibari avía pellizcado mas duro uno de sus pezones

"excitante….ahora ya están completamente duros"

-ahora déjame ver lo que tienes ahí abajo, si?-dijo retirando el short y la ropa interior de tsuna

-tsunayoshi te excitas tan fácilmente ya estas todo mojado-abría sus piernas con delicadeza viendo el miembro erecto del menor lo acaricio un poco causando un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de tsuna

-que lindo veo que estas a punto de venirte-de un solo bocado se lo metió a la boca sacando gemidos del menor que se corrió casi de inmediato

-AAAHHHH…AH-jimio mientras se corría en la boca del mayor que bebió todo y al final se relamió los labios, tsuna comenzaba a despertarse aunque ese era el objetivo ya que hibari se hubiese asustado si no se despertaba pensaría que estaba muerto o algo asi

-uh…. Pasa algo onich….-sus palabras se cortaron al notar su estado de de desnudes

-tsunayoshi-dijo con voz de ultratumba y mirada de asesino

-IAAAH… me asustas-grito retrocediendo hasta topar con pared

-los niños que no dejan dormir a sus hermanos deben ser severamente castigados-dijo hibari con cara de te voy a comer (mo: quien no deja dormir a quien? Hibari hi: ¬¬ calla)

-es hora de cogerte bien como castigo-dijo levantando las piernas del menor introduciendo sus dedos en la rosada entrada del menor para prepararlo

-onichan….basta..me duele….-dijo asustado tsuna, el mayor retiro sus dedos, rápidamente se deshizo de sus ropas y se acomodo entre las piernas del castaño

-ya estoy entrando-

-HIIII…-se trato de alejar cuando sintió la cabeza del miembro del mayor entrar

-no mi hermano no me haría algo asi, yo.. todavía debo estar soñando-susurro para si mismo

-ha-suspiro el hibari al sentir la precion

-WAAAAaaa-grito el pequeño tsuna el sentir a hibari entrar completamente a su cuerpo arqueando la espalda por el dolor

-impresionante estas muy apretado-

-AH….YAH….esto duele mucho no puede ser un sueño-dijo aferrándose a la camisa de hibari con fuerza zafando todos los botones

-voy a moverme-dijo con voz ronca por la excitación

-YAHH….onichan-jadeo tsuna tratando e reducir el dolor

-trata de relajarte-comenzó unas estocadas suaves y lentas besando lentamente el pecho de tsuna para que este se relajase

-como se siente como entro y salgo de ti-

-haaa se siente extraño sácalo me asustas-dijo tsuna removiéndose un poco

-AH…HYAH…ONII…CHAN….-gemía con mas fuerza al sentir como tocaba on punto que lo enloquecía su miembro ya estaba erecto una vez mas por el placer proporcionado hibari al notarlo alzo sus piernas hasta que estas quedaron sobre sus hombros y lograba penetrar más profundamente

-ESTO… SE SIENTE TAN BIEN….. ONICHAN…-dijo entre cortado provocando que el mayor penetrara con mayor intensidad y morbo siguieron asi un buen rato cambiando de posición de vez en cuando

-estoy en mi limite…..me corro…..-dijo penetrando con mas velocidad para correrse dentro de tsuna lo que provoco que tsuna se corriera también

-giaaa….te amo kyoya onichan-dijo jadeando tsuna abrazando al azabache que ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de tsuna

-yo también te amo-susurro apenado hibari trato de salir suavemente

-Mnn-se quejo cuando lo sintió salir

-woo parece que te llene-dijo provocando que tsuna se sonrojara al notar como de entre sus piernas salía una substancia espesa y blanca

-kyoya onichan es un pervertido-dijo haciendo un puchero

-días después-

-onichan onichan- llego un niño muy emocionado con una película en las manos

-ahora que-dijo monótonamente el azabache dejando de lado su libro

-hay que ver esto….mira mira-dijo mostrando una película con la caratula de una mujer llena de sangre con una sonrisa macabra

-eso se ve bastante espeluznante, esta bien?-dijo un poco extrañado de la propuesta ya que por lo regular el lo obligaba a verlo

-si~~~~~-dijo meloso

-me he dado cuenta que las películas de terror se pueden tornar muy interesantes…..-dijo con voz sugerente ante la atenta mirada de hibari

-además… si onichan estas en las noches para "cuidar de mi" podre pormir muy tranquilo-dijo sonriendo radiantemente provocando un problema entra las piernas del mayor

"supongo que esperare a que la película termine" sonrió con arrogancia el azabache pensando en usar los nuevos juguetitos que había comprado

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

**hi:baya tenias tiempo sin darme un lemon decente**

**mo: ay no te quejes ademas he estado des animada porque no actualisaron en una historia que me costo mucho actualisar**

**hi: ay no te quejes tu...**

**mo: que malo heres mejor me llevo a tsuna para desahogarnos comiendo chucherias y vindo yaoi jujujujuju (se va arrastrando a tsuna de una mano)**

**tsu: uo-o**

**hi:...pudo ser peor...**

**hi:y quien despide**

**mo:despide tu**

**hi: mmmm ¬¬ largo**

**mo:amablemente o te quedas sin yaoi con tsuna**

**hi: si no comentan kamikoros ^w^(sonrisa FORZADA)**


End file.
